Gundam Unicorn: New Genesis
by MWSeraph
Summary: As Syam Vist is laid to rest, those in attendance try to come to terms with the future of a new beginning for the Universal Century. Even as the old order dies with Syam, Banagher and Mineva realize a newfound hope together... [Oneshot, fluffy ending]


**May, 0096 UC, Seven Days After the Unveiling of Laplace's Box**  
 **Vist Family Cemetery, Richmond, Virginia, North America, Earth**

Banagher watched as the cask containing the body of Syam Vist is lowered into place by two EFF soldiers. Syam, the great-grandfather he met for just a few fleeting hours, had apparently passed from old age as his new and first love, Audrey Burne, broadcasted the truth behind Laplace's Box to all of humanity at large.

Speaking of Audrey, he glanced to his left at the young lady everyone else identified as Mineva Zabi. Sensing his glance, her green eyes meet his brown ones. Through their mutual quest to find Laplace's Box and put a stop to Full Frontal's plans to destroy the Federation, their Newtype resonance had been growing steadily, but surely. Though no words were spoken, Mineva's eyes basically asked if he was alright. Understanding her concern, Banagher linked his hand with her own. "I'm alright, Audrey," Banagher thought. Mineva could pick it up through their resonance, through which she thought back, "you're not alone in this, Banagher. Don't forget that." Banagher just gave a small smile to that.

Looking around, Banagher could see everyone else who was present and standing for the procession. To his right was Riddhe Marcenas, Mineva's escort, his rival, his one-time enemy, now his wingman, now his friend. He too was looking down at the cask of the one man who set the Universal Century on its cursed trajectory up to this point. Though Syam was dead, Riddhe found himself unable to hate the man or even take satisfaction in his death whatsoever. Having gone through the revelations of the Marcenas family's own role in the conspiracy, almost alienating his friends including Mineva, killing Marida Cruz in his rage, and learning that he was a Newtype himself, he found himself in no position to judge Syam. "Maybe at least I can find some closure from this chapter," Riddhe mused. Ensign Mihiro just glanced his way, seeing him deep in his thoughts.

It wasn't just Banagher, Mineva, Riddhe, or even Mihiro. Mitas, Liam, Zinnerman, Flaste, Takuya, Micott, Conroy, Captain Bright, Chairman Ronan, Alberto, even Martha and her husband, Melanie were in attendance. Gael Chan, the ever-faithful butler and bodyguard to the Vist family, particularly to Cardeas and Syam, stood guard over the glass coffin, with the elder Vist appearing to be sleeping. Eight other soldiers set security for the secretive occasion with the gloomy backdrop of the early morning. The priest conducted the funeral rites, his voice standing out against the silence.

"For as much as it pleased Almighty God to take out of this world the soul of Syam Vist," the committal prayer began, "we therefore commit his body to the ground. Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust. May Christ intercede for this man, that he may find eternal rest in the Lord beyond this mortal life. Amen." Having finished this, the priest stepped aside to let the others approach.

One by one, each person present laid their hand on the glass, with some taking longer to form their thoughts as they bade farewell. Banagher noticed his half-brother Alberto and Martha, whom he now knew to be his aunt who attempted to stop the opening of the Box, taking the longest time and most contemplative glances of Syam. With his Newtype perception, it was as though the two were asking for the man's forgiveness, or rather they forgiving him. The two, along with Melanie, made their way back to one of the cars with Federal Service Bureau agents waiting inside.

Banagher and Mineva were the last as everyone departed for the motorcade. Approaching together, Banagher looked inside to see Syam's face having a small smile of contentment. Gone was the solemnness and regret that permeated parts of his aura when they met for the first and last time.

"He must have died a peaceful man," Banagher murmured.

"I also felt it at that moment," Mineva admitted, "by setting everyone free to know the truth, we also freed him to move on from the burden of the past one hundred years." Her hand slowly found its way towards Banagher's own. The two gently held each other as four bearers put the lid on Syam's coffin and lowered it into its final resting place.

Seeing that it was done, Banagher and Mineva slowly turned and walked back towards the motorcade. Mineva then reflected on Syam's final words to her during that fateful battle, especially how Banagher found a wonderful companion in her. This struck a sort of chord inside of her. Ever since Char Aznable and Haman Karn left her and died, she found no one else in this world who understood her character and desires. Having left Neo Zeon, she always found herself alone in her mission for peace and freedom for the people of the Earth Sphere. However, things had changed when Banagher entered her life and piloted the Unicorn Gundam. For the first time in what was her entire life, there was someone else like her. She had met Cyber-Newtypes and true Newtypes alike, but there was a sort of bond she had with Banagher that she never had with anyone else.

"Audrey?" Banagher's voice brought her out of her reverie. He was looking to her, with a sense of direction and purpose in his eyes. Banagher had come a long way from being the love-struck and uncertain boy that she met at Industrial Seven, into a young man shouldered with the newfound responsibility of the future of the Universal Century.

"Syam Vist," Mineva said, "he believed in you even when we had just barely met him."

To the young heir of the Vist dynasty, his encounter with his hundred-year-old great-grandfather still weighed heavily on his mind. It wasn't every day that young men like himself came face to face with their long lost ancestors in the flesh, and then decide humanity's fate in a final battle with the Ghost of Char Aznable. By the time he came back to his human senses and returned to Magellanica and Audrey, Syam had already passed away from old age. Now, all Banagher had left of the enigmatic Vist Foundation founder was his legacy, the Universal Century Charter, and the newfound power behind the ideals enshrined in the article concerning mankind's future.

"I suppose you know what happens next," Banagher said, the sentence being less of a question and more of a friendly warning. There was no uncertainty in his voice, as he anticipated what Mineva was going to say.

What the young Gundam pilot did not expect though, was for Mineva to smile so reassuringly. She used her other hand to grip his, and gently leaned into him. Now, that was unexpected, even for a Newtype as powerful as Banagher.

"Audrey?"

"I can't say that the road without Syam Vist will be easy, Banagher," the young Zabi replied. She then looked into his eyes, her vibrant emerald eyes meeting his chocolate ones. "He was very certain of this one thing, though." Banagher looked at her quizzically, before his expression turned to silent shock at her hugging him. It was a solemn, but warm and comforting gesture.

"I'll be there with you every step of the way," Mineva assured, "you can count on me, just like I count on you."

Banagher's face turned pink at his companion's admission. Likewise, Mineva's face did the same, never having been this straightforward with a boy. Nevertheless, Banagher found it in himself to smile a little. Helping the young princess into the car, Banagher took one last look over at his great-grandfather's grave. He felt a little sad for not being able to get to know his ancestor for a little longer, but now he could move forward, treasuring the inspiration Syam's vision gave to him for the future, and knowing that he was not going to be alone.

Sitting down with an FSB agent closing the door, Banagher held onto Mineva's hand. The both of them smiled at each other again, knowing that Syam would have been very proud of them both starting on this new genesis into greater challenges, and greater hope for the Universal Century and their lives.

 ** _END_**

* * *

After much delay and angst during my college years, I've finally taken it upon myself to make this funeral from the previous draft of Gundam Unicorn Season 2 a separate short story. Don't worry though, this is an appetizer to what I hope is a better reboot of my series.

P.S.- I wish to give special thanks to my friend, TitanicX for her friendship and support throughout. Stay tuned for the next short story, and the eventual reboot of Unicorn Season 2.

Good day, and God Bless!

2nd P.S. - I will not allow, and do not tolerate spamming by users and guests. If anyone tries to bully and pressure me into taking away my stories, tough luck.


End file.
